Organizing movement of large groups of vehicles can be an extremely complex endeavor, particularly if the vehicles include a variety of types of mobile structures, such as planes, watercraft, and automobiles. Conventionally, such organization relies heavily on human interactions to relay instructions and deviations from a central organizational scheme, and such process is prone to error and can inherently limit the amount and timeliness of the information conveyed.
In particular, crisis response typically involves marshaling a number of different but available resources and attempting to use them effectively to resolve the crisis in as short a time as possible. Accuracy and timeliness are important concerns, and anything that can streamline deployment can convert an otherwise ineffective team effort into a successful crisis response. Thus, there is a need for flexible coordinated routing distribution methodologies, particularly in the context of coordinating search and rescue efforts across a variety of different types of professional and volunteer mobile structures (aircraft, watercraft, automobiles, unmanned vehicles, and/or other mobile structures) committed to an emergent crisis response.